Irresistible
by Peetamellarkandkatnisseverdeen
Summary: Since my fathers death, I haven't spoken a word. Not to my mother, not to My younger sister, Prim, the only thing I won't risk losing, not to my best friend Gale, not even to the boy who saved my life. That all changed when he talked to me. I know i can't fall for him, but with Peeta Mellark, With his caring personality he's Irresistible.
1. Chapter 1

Gale gave me a smile, and held up the bird by it's neck that I had just shot a few seconds ago.

"Nice shot." He says. "Straight in the eye." I smile back, and nod my head. He was used to this, me being silent. The day he met me was a weeks after my fathers death in A horrible mine accident, that had killed his father as well. By this time, it was almost if I never had learned how to speak.

Gale Hawthorne was a good looking guy, tall and muscular, the lead of a family with four others. When I met him, he was fourteen, but was already big enough to handle work in the mines. He wouldn't have trouble finding a wife, they way the girls at school whispered about him, it was obvious that they wanted him.

We have similarities as well, same dark hair and grey eyes, something all people from the seam have in common. And was why my mother and younger sister looked out of place with their blonde hair and blue eyes.

Gale looked at the setting sun.

"We should get back. Shouldn't be out any later than we need to." I nod again, agreeing with him, and we made our way through the trees, stopping at one where we store our bow and arrows. By the time we got to the electric fence the surrounded our district and waited silently to see if we could hear the hum that meant it was on. When silence answered us, Gale gave me another smile and gestured to the small opening we used to get in the woods.

"Ladies first." He says, jokingly and softly. I Remembered the first time he acted caring towards me, I was surprised, even though I knew he was like that to his family, I never expected him to talk to me like that. It took me forever to return the kindness to him. Instead of rolling my eyes at him, I crawl through the hole, and wait for Gale.

He lets out list of swear words after he hears the sound of tearing fabric, and pulls himself off the ground.

"This was a new shirt!" He lifts the hem of the shirt to show me where the tear was. "I actually planned to wear this shirt to school!" He says, trying to get me to say something. Once he met me, he always tried something to see if I would say anything, or laugh, or something. Instead, I give him a smile.

"I know, I know." He grumbles. "I shouldn't be wearing my school shirts when we go hunting."

When we near my run down house, Gale gives me a caring smile and drops a small pile of money in my hand, my share of the money we got today from our trades.

"Prims birthday is soon. I expect to hear her story of how you managed to get her another awesome birthday present." He says before walking into the distance. I walk the last few feet to my house, drop my hunting bag by the inside of the door, and sit on the couch next to Prim, who's reading a book.

"How was hunting?" She asks me sweetly, and I give her a thumbs up. Me and Prim have a special bond, like all sisters do, but ours helps a lot better than most of them. Prim can tell what I want to say just by looking at my face.

"School was good," She answers, and puts a bookmark in her place of the book. "Some kid collapsed in my P.E class today, and mother has to work extra hours because she was helping him for free."

I knew where mother worked usually charged people, but if Mother was helping someone Prims age, she shouldn't have to work extra hours. She did the right thing. I dump the money in my hand in to hers small and delicate one.

Prim looked at me with uncertainty on her face.

"Are you sure? I can get anything I want with this?" I give her another thumbs up. "Really? Thank you,Katniss!" She throws her arms around my neck. "Your the best!" I've never given her money before, usually using it to buy a loaf of bread, or a bar of soap. Anything we need at the time I have my hands on it. The only thing we needed right now is to be happy, I'll figure something else out to get her something for her birthday. The only thing I needed right now is Prim to be happy.

* * *

I felt a pair of eyes on me as I stared at the hopeless math test infrount of me. I knew it wasn't the teacher, because she was sitting at the desk. I look behind me,and find a familiar pair of blue eyes. I have never spoken directly to their owner, Peeta Mellark.

Our eyes meet, just for a second before he looks away. I was used to this. Ever since he gave my the bread that saved my life, I've turn more than once in the hallways or in the classrooms to find him staring at me. I alway thought it was weird, but never said anything about it. I turn my attention back to the test.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around again, and see Peeta looking at me again.

'Pencil?' He mouths. I let out a sigh, and hand him the pencil. Where our skin brushed together, my skin tingles. I ignore it and pull out another pencil from my backpack.

Just as I started on the test again, there's another tap on my shoulder. I look at Peeta again, getting annoyed.

This time, he holds up the pencil I loaned him sheepishly, showing me that it had broken in half.

_He probably did that on purpose. Why would he want to talk to a seam girl? Doesn't make sense._

I just hand him another pencil.

I feel my hand hit the hard ground, my textbooks spilling around on the floor around me.

"Oh, Shit!" The voice says, and bends down next to me, helping me. "I'm so sorry! I should've been paying attention." When he speaks again, I know who it belongs to. Peeta smiles at me sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that, Katniss," He says, hand me my textbooks. "I'd better pay attention more often. I get distracted easily, when there's pretty things near, next time I focus on you, gotta make sure I don't go to wa-wa land." I can't tell if he's joking, or being serious, so I nod. "Wait, You dropped this." He hands me the picture I usually carry around with me.

It was one of Prim and my father, so I tried to make sure I had it with me most of the time, trying to feel close to my father.

"Thats your father and younger sister, Prim right?" I don't answer. "She turning thirteen in three days right?" This time I'm startled, so I nod, answering him. He smiles again.

"I can make her a cake, if you want." The halls were almost empty by now, nobody wanted to stay after school any later than they needed to. "I tried to talk to you in math, but we were taking a test. Come on, I'll make her a cake."

He takes my icy cold hand in his, leading me to his house and the bakery, but instead of pulling my hand out of his like I would have if any boy tried to hold it, I leave it resting in his.

His hand was warm.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the counter, not by my choice, of course. While Peeta was talking.

"You know, I'm having a hard time holding up both ends of this conservation." He says jokingly as he held up frosting. "What color does she like? Pink? Purple? Blue?" I shrug. Prim wouldn't mind what color she got. Peeta sighs.

"I'll just give her purple." Then he goes back to making the cake, and I focus on my homework.

Stupid math.

The teacher gave us homework on a test day. I mean, seriously. We haven't even learned this stuff yet, it's the next chapter. I just stared blankly at the paper. I shove it back into my backpack, knowing I'll get to it later, and turn my attention to Peeta. Who's doing the cake expertly, making designs that are complicated. _More complicated then math. Shut up, you're acting stupid. Math? Nothing's more complicated then math. Get your facts straight. Get my facts straight? Your in a room with Peeta Mellark, and you don't even think he's one slightly bit attractive? _

Sometimes I hated the voice in my head. As I watched Peeta do they cake, I realised I might've been staring at him and he noticed, but I didn't mind. For me, it was hard for me to think Peeta would want to spend his time doing this, or have the patience for it. I know he was born into a family of bakers, but he could have chosen not to be one. Peeta looks up from the cake, at the time, then to me.

"You should be leaving, it's getting late." I grab my bag thankfully, I start towards the door, when Peeta stops me. "Is it alright if I walk you back?" I'm startled, so I nod and he smiles.

I kicked a rock down the path, While Peeta was going on. I stopped listening to him a few seconds ago, and started focusing on the rock I was kicking infront of me. As we got closer to my house, my pace slowed down. I wasn't in the mood to tell Gale that I ditched hunting to watch baker make a cake. I'll go hunting tomorrow. By the time we get to the front door, I can hear Gale's voice.

"She didn't come to our meeting place, Prim. Are you sure you don't know where she is?"

"Gale, I already told you no. She'll come back she always does." Gale mumbles something I can't make out, Peeta still talking.

"Bye Katniss, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He walks in the other direction, and I push open the door.

"Katniss! See I told you, Gale!" Prim says, sitting at the table, doing homework.

"Katniss!" Is all Gale says before taking me into his arms. "I was worried! Where were you?" I just looked at him. Gale pushes out the door, and looks at me.

"Come on, who were you with? Do you not care about getting for your family anymore?" I wanted to yell at him, and say I would do anything for my family, die for Prim, when he looks up the road, and see Peeta walking away.

"The baker? You were with the baker?" The anger in Gale's voice was clear. "Why him? Do he make you do anything with him? Did he force you?"

I shook my head quickly, not wanting to see a black eye on Peeta, and know I was partly the reason why it was there. I could tell that it was in all of Gale's willpower for him not to go after him.

Gale looks at me, disgusted. As if he hated Peeta that much. Which, he probably did.

"You wasted your time with him, instead of getting food for your family?" I was angered enough to push him away from me, which I did, and waked towards the fence.

I spent three hours in the woods, and in that time, I managed to shoot 2 birds, 3 squirrels, and catch 1 fish. I stuffed them into my bag, and looked at the sun that was setting, and decided that it was time to head back home. I had to finish homework anyways. I thought about Gale's anger earlier. It didn't really seem like he was actually angered. It seem like he was acting like that to cover up something else.

Like he was jealous.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. Gale was my best friend, almost like a brother to me. He wouldn't be jealous that I was hanging around Peeta. I don't have any feelings for Peeta. I thought back to when I let him hold my hand. That could have meant something. Not even Gale had held my hand, and I know a lot more about him than Peeta.

I shake it off.

* * *

I was sitting next to Peeta, who has his arms crossed.

"I'm telling you, I got it right."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll thank me when you get an A on the next test."

I pointed to his test, which had a C- on the top, then to mine, which had an A. Peeta let's out a sigh.

"Your lucky I like you," he says, then grabs his paper. "I'll check."

I sat there for the next few seconds.

Peeta walks back over here, a defeated look on his face.

"You got it right," he murmurs. I cross my arms. "There's no way you can get me to repeat that again."

I smile, then turn my attention back to the paper. Peeta looks over my shoulder.

"What? How'd you get that?"

I look back at him.

"What? I'm not good at math."

I figured. Is what I wanted to say, but the bell rings.

"Come on," Peeta says, taking my hand again. "It's time for lunch."

Sadly, I ended up sitting next to Peeta and his friends.

"Hey guys," Peeta says loudly. "This is Katniss." A bunch of hi's reach my ears. I sat down next to Peeta, who was telling me who everybody is.

"That's Finnick and Annie, then there's Johanna or Jo. She goes by both." I nod.

"Hey," Finnick says, leaning over that table so his green eyes and face are inches from mine. "Can I play with you?" He asks, and Annie smacks him. His fingers play with the end of my braid.

"Finnick! Don't ask her that!" The confusion on my face makes Annie turn to face me again quickly, before turning back to Finnick.

"He see everything as the dirty way." My cheeks heat up, and Annie's scolding him.

"Say sorry to her!"

"Do I have to? She's pretty!"

"That doesn't mean you have to ask her that! What if she has a boyfriend?"

Suddenly, Finnick whips his head around to face me again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I shake my head, and Peeta whispers into my ear.

"That's Finnick and Annie for you."

Annie and Finnick still argue, and I block them out.

"Don't worry, it's normal."

* * *

The last bell had finally rung, and I let out a sigh of relief. Peeta grabs my hand.

"Come on. I'll finish the cake for your sister, and you can bring it home today for her, if you want."

As we start towards the bakery, we run into Prim.

"HI Katniss," She says, and holds her hand out. "And you are?"

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark." Peeta says as he shakes her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Prim says, and I feel bad. Prim and Peeta can have the easiest, simplest conversation, and I can't even open my mouth to say one simple thing to Prim.

"Good, I'm just about to do Katniss a favour."

Prim smiles sweetly.

"I got to go, I was doing errands for mother. Katniss, Gale was looking for you. It was nice to meet you, Peeta."

Me and Peeta watch her go, our hands still enter winded.

"Are you dating him?" Peeta asks. "Gale?"

I shake my head.

"Oh, I was just wondering. You two hunt together."

_Yeah, that hasn't really worked out the past few days._

Peeta gives me a smile.

"Let's get started on that cake for the birthday girl."


	3. Chapter 3

The cake wasn't going very well.

Well, the cake was done, and in the fridge.

The cookies weren't doing well. Peeta has made a terrible mistake.

He was trying to teach me how to bake.

He didn't seem to mind. He probably already knew I was a terrible cooker, and had wanted to see me suffer. The floor was a mess. A few seconds ago I had knocked over the bowl of flour, sugar, and egg. Then, when Peeta turned around, slipping on the mess, and grabed on the only thing that could possibly help him regain his balance, which turned out to be me. His arm had gone around my waist, pulling us both to the floor, which explained why I was ontop of him, Peeta laughing.

Peetas arm is still around my waist, and my hands are resting on his chest, I can feel the muscles in his chest and his heartbeat. Our faces are inches apart, and I could feel his hot breath. For some reason, I thought about if my face was a little closer, our lips would brush together.

"Geez, Katniss. I didn't thing you be this bad at baking. How do you mange to shoot a moving animal?" I pull myself off of him, and help him up. "Looks like we're stuck with cleaning this up." We both go back onto our knees, cleaning the floor, our hand brushing together. When the bell rings, letting us know that there was a customer, we probably looked liked morons with our heads poking out from the edge of the counter.

Whoever had walked in started laughing, and Peeta grabs the notepad.

"Oh, My, God," Says the customer between laughing. "I don't know why, but that was halrious. Morons. That's exactly what I thought."

Peeta smiles politely, and grabs a pen.

"What would you like?"

"Just came for a loaf of bread, Mellark."

I sit quietly on the counter as Peeta takes care of the customer. He must've know him really well, or Peeta just to nice. As soon as the customer leaves, Peeta lets out a sigh.

"I hate that guy," Peeta tells me. "Not to be mean or anything." He pulls the cake out of the fridge.

An hour and a half, we were standing by my frount door, Peeta balancing the cake on his hands so he wouldn't drop it.

"Well, it's your house. I'm not going to just barge in."

I nodded. For the past few minutes, for some reason I just stood there, staring at the door. I still felt bad about seeing Peeta and Prim talking to each other. They were able to have a normal consversation, and I still couldn't open my mouth to say something to Prim. I open the door, and Peeta walks in.

"Katniss?" That was my mother. I didn't expect her to be home by now. Usually if she needed me or Prim to get something, she'd leave a note. Peeta responds to her.

"Just dropping something off for the birthday girl." I stare at him, stunned. Peeta looks at me, shrugs, and gives me a cheeky smile, showing off his dimples. "It's just nice to respond to people, Katniss." He tells me as I lead him to the kitchen, where Prim was doing homework, and mother was going through her medicine. My mother and Prim didn't look up from what they were doing until Peeta puts the cake in front of them. My mother looked up with a look of surprise on her face. Not as much as Prim, though.

"Who's this?" My mother asks, and Peeta gives her a smile.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. One of Katniss friends," he says as he holds out his hand. "The cake was Katniss's idea."

"She speaks to you?" Prim asks, looking up from the cake. Peeta shakes his head.

"No. I just understand her. We have a secret bonding." Peeta puts his arm around my shoulders, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think he winks. I give a small smile. My mother still has some surprise on her face.

"Do we own you anything?" She grabs for the case of extra money, but Peeta hand stops her.

"No. It's a birthday present. You don't own me anything."

"Are you sure, it's a cake it-"

"It's a cake," Peeta says. "Something simple to make. You don't own anything. It's a birthday gift. Free, okay?"

Our family wasn't used to getting stuff without having to give something in return. It reminded me of how Peeta had gave me the bread. I still owned him for that, and now for the cake too. Peeta didn't understand this though, he awlays had enough. It be stupid to try to explain to him. I could give him something that wasn't money, and maybe he'll take it. Prim was still looking at Peeta.

"You have a special bonding?" Prim questions, then turns to me. "I'm surprised." I don't know if Peeta noticed or not, but I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Yup," Peeta says, Cheerfully. "You know, no words. Just understanding."

Prim nods, and I want to say something to her, let her know I'm sorry, but mother beats me to it.

"Thank you for the cake, Peeta."

"You're welcome. I have to get going. It was nice to meet you ." Peeta nods towards Prim. "You too, Prim. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Prim says. "And for the cake."

"Anytime." Peeta answers, and starts for the door, I follow him, knowing Gale was probably hunting, maybe waiting.

"Bye, Katniss." I nod, letting him know I heard him. I watch him make his way down the path, when he's out of my eyesight, I turn and jog towards the woods, careful not to trip on anything.

By the time I reach Gale's and mine hunting spot, it's almost dark.

Gale smiles when he sees me, but it's not the same gentle one, it's forced. "She made it." I give him a short nod, catching my breath from my constant movement.

"I figured we just hunt today, we can fish or get plants tommorow." His voice sounds softer than usual.

I don't make any comment. I grab my bow and arrow that I dropped at my feet.

"Wait," Gale says, his hand at my wrist. "I need to ask you something."

I raise an eyebrow, telling Gale to continue.

"Do you like Peeta?" He still speaks in a soft voice.

I'm startled by his question, I end up shrugging, and Gale raises his eyebrow.

"So that's a maybe? A no?"

I shrug again, and Gale drops it. "Okay. Let's go hunting."


End file.
